


Corset

by bookwild



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Forced Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwild/pseuds/bookwild
Summary: An unsub gives Hotch an ultimatum: wear lingerie during a press conference or the victim dies. Reader does what she can to comfort the very uncomfortable Unit Chief. Heavily inspired by the corset scene in Psycho Beach Party.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Corset

Four days ago you and the rest of the BAU had boarded the jet on your way to Memphis where the bodies of three once beautiful women had been discovered assaulted, disfigured, and killed. In the time that you’d been there, the team had had few leads. However, a break in the case came when a woman named Shannon Holloway was abducted. 

Thanks to Garcia’s digging, the team learned that the victim had filed a protective order against her neighbor the year before, one Edward Bayless, a hapless janitor at the local university who had been bullied and disfigured as a child by his abusive alpha male father. When his father had passed away the year before, the murders started.

However, when the BAU and SWAT arrived at Bayless’ home, Shannon was nowhere to be found. When they hauled him in for questioning, he announced that she was still alive but didn’t have long to live. After being interrogated for hours, Bayless finally agreed to release her location...on one condition.

“Is he really going to do it?” Morgan asked, slumping into a chair at the conference table in the local precinct. 

“He doesn’t really have a choice, Morgan. Besides, you know Hotch. If there’s any chance to save the victim, he’ll take it,” JJ replied.

“Edward Bayless is a classic beta male. It makes sense that he would want to humiliate Hotch as much as possible. Bayless hates authority figures and Hotch is the embodiment of that,” Reid explained. 

While the rest of the team discussed the current unsub, you made your way to the restroom door and knocked softly.

“Hotch? Everything okay in there?” You became worried when there was no response. You knocked again and said, “Hotch, I’m coming in. I just wanna talk.”

You entered the men’s room and made your way to the handicapped stall on the end. Leaning against the cold concrete wall, you said softly, “are you okay?”

He didn’t respond at first but then you heard a deep, shaky sigh. “I’m as well as can be expected, I suppose. Can’t say this is how I thought today would go.” 

His voice was quiet and strained. You could practically hear him mentally weighing the pros and cons. JJ was right though. If this was the only way to save the victim, Hotch would do it, no matter how humiliating.

You tried to think of something to say to make him feel better but before you could, he was unlatching the stall door and stepping out. 

You sucked in a breath at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, of course. You’d known that since the first time you’d met. You momentarily flashed back to your initial interview where he’d sat sizing you up from the other side of his desk while you tried not fidget over how attractive the Unit Chief was. You were positive you’d never seen anyone look that good in a suit before. Once you joined the team it hadn’t taken you long to fall for the rest of him - his selflessness, his intelligence, his bravery. 

With him standing in front of you now, looking as self-conscious as you’d ever seen him, your gaze moved down his body slowly, taking in the black corset, black panties, garter belt, and thigh highs. Hotch had legs for days. Who knew? Like on that first day, you had to consciously school your micro-expressions into a poker face so he wouldn’t realize that you harbored an inappropriate crush on him.

You gazed at his face and saw the trepidation he felt. “You look...great,” you said, breathless and hesitant. 

Hotch rolled his eyes and reached into the stall to grab a white, fluffy robe off the hook. “You don’t have to try to make me feel better. I know I look ridiculous.”

You scoffed, growing bolder with every second, “I’m not just saying that, Sir. You look...” You trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence. The more you looked at him, his rosy nipples peaking out over the top of the corset and his happy trail leading down, down, down…

You gulped and your eyes shot back up to his face. Too late. Hotch had an incredulous look on his face, one eyebrow raised. You realized how you must have looked to him. Your breathing was a bit ragged and your pupils were definitely dilated. You might as well have had _Horny For Hotch_ emblazoned across your forehead. 

“I - I...uh,” you stuttered before taking a deep breath and saying, “I just think this look is very...becoming of you, Sir.” Because your brain is a traitor, an image of him bent over his own desk popped into your head and your cheeks heated up. 

Hotch wrapped the bathrobe around himself and cinched the belt tight while maintaining eye contact with you. The look on his face was almost shy, “Do you really think so?” The soft way in which he looked at you made your breath catch. In the two years you’d been with the BAU, you had never seen him like this. His hesitation gave you the confidence you needed.

“To be honest, Sir, I always think you look good. But there’s just something special about a strong, dominant man wearing such delicate clothes.”

Hotch studied your face for a moment, his own expression neutral, and said, “Edward Bayless hopes that doing a press conference in this outfit will humiliate and emasculate me. Is that what you want as well?”

“Of course not,” you replied, vehemently, moving closer to him. “It makes me want to take care of you.” 

You found the surprised look on his face endearing and it spurred you on, “You take care of all of us all the time, Hotch, but who takes care of you? And of course someone like Edward Bayless would believe that it would be that easy to demean you. He believes that kidnapping and torturing beautiful women will make him the strong Alpha male type that he’s always idolized, yet hated. You, on the other hand, already know you’re strong. If anything this outfit serves to highlight that. You’re going to march into that press conference like the badass you are and show Bayless that it doesn’t matter what you wear because at the end of the day you’re a hero and no one can take that away from you.” 

You would have gladly kept the pep talk ramble going but you were interrupted by Hotch leaning down and pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to your lips. 

Hotch broke the kiss and reached his hand up to cup the side of your face. You nuzzled into his touch affectionately. “I don’t need to tell you that anything between us would be inappropriate,” he said quietly. “I’m your supervisor and twenty years your senior. Most people would find the idea of a relationship between us improper, to say the least. But I can’t deny that I’ve always found you very...sweet.” He ran his thumb back and forth across your cheek. You’d always been attracted to the size of his hands.

“I mean it, Hotch. I want to be the one to take care of you. Have you ever had someone do that for you?”

“Do you mean have I ever been submissive with someone before? No. In my experience, people tend to expect someone like me to be dominant all the time. Haley and I never really experimented much.” There was a blush creeping up his neck below the collar of the robe. You could tell this wasn’t a conversation he ever expected to have, let alone now, with you.

“Well, that sort of thing is all about trust, Hotch. I hope you know that you can trust me with anything.”

“Thank you, Agent,” he said, fidgeting adorably with the belt of his robe. “I find that I feel very safe with you.”

Feeling brazen, you surged forward to give him one last kiss but you were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. 

“Aaron, the reporters are ready,” Rossi announced from the other side of the door. 

Hotch inhaled deeply, steeling himself. You took one of his hands in yours and said, “Hey, you’ve got this, Hotch. If you get nervous, just look at me. I know you can do this.” You gave him one last quick kiss on the cheek and guided him slowly towards the door.

He paused and looked down at you. “Please,” he whispered, “call me Aaron.” With that, he placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles before letting go. He turned and marched through the door with his head held high as you trailed behind him, your hand hovering over the small of his back, still tingling from the feel of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> For future Sub!Hotch fics, feel free to follow me on tumblr @softhotch


End file.
